pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
XY139: Facing the Needs of the Many!
is the 46th episode of Pokémon the Series: XYZ. Synopsis Ash and the others came back at the wetlands and after saying goodbye to Goodra, they run into the plants that were raging wildly during the Team Flare incident, but manage to drive them back with help from Ash-Greninja. But then Team Flare scientist Xerosic returns and abducts Clemont. After officially winning, they reunite with Squishy and Zygarde, who needs Greninja's powers, leaving Ash to choose for Greninja's destiny. Episode Plot The heroes are at the swamp. Ash expresses it was an honor that Goodra fought alongside him. Goodra is sad, but Ash reminds they will see each other again. Dedenne cries and jumps to Goodra, hugging it. Bonnie takes Dedenne, while Ash wishes Goodra to take care. Eventually, the heroes bid farewell to Goodra and its friends, as they leave the swamp. In the forest, Serena reads that the airport has been reopened. Ash states once they return, he will go on the plane back home. Clemont sees their journey is over, which saddened Bonnie and Dedenne. Suddenly, something is moving in the forest, which Ash senses. Greninja comes out, sensing something too. Greninja leaps away, as a plant emerges out. Clemont realizes it is a plant, which is similar to those that sprouted in Lumiose City. Ash realizes Team Flare is still active. Serena recalls Squishy destroyed all of the plants. Regardless, Greninja transforms itself and both Ash and Ash-Greninja see some red roots inside the plant. Ash-Greninja uses Water Shuriken and slices the plant, causing it to disappear. A Zygarde Cell watches a van nearly drives over the heroes, who managed to jump away. The Cell gets pulled away by a power, into a container. The man, Xerosic, who had Malamar take the Cell, is amused to see his enemies, especially Clemont. Clemont recalls he defeated Xerosic, who was sent through the trap door out of the tower. Xerosic confirms he lost back then, but he is back to form the "Neo Team Flare". The heroes demand the Cell to be freed, but Xerosic denies that, since he wishes to collect all of the Cells and gain control of the Perfect Zygarde and fulfill Lysandre's goals. Ash-Greninja fires Water Shuriken, but is stopped by Malamar's Signal Beam. Suddenly, Clemont gets pulled by Malamar's Psychic and amidst the smoke, Xerosic drives his van away. Thus, Ash has Ash-Greninja follow the van. Clemont, who is bound by Malamar, is told he is useful for Xerosic's plans. Clemont refuses, but Xerosic states he has no choice, for he will use the control system he used for Zygarde to target Clemont this time. Before being targeted, Clemont wipes his glasses, which shine brightly before he becomes possessed. Elsewhere, Jessie and James argue with Meowth, who wants to send a video of himself fighting Team Flare to the boss. Jessie and James remind he would just send a video how the twerps fight Team Flare instead of them. Suddenly, they are terrified to see another plant spouted behind them. Just then, the two Zygarde, in their 10% forms, arrive and use Dragon Pulse to destroy the plant. The Zygarde run away, and while Team Rocket has no idea who was that, Wobbuffet shows it had taken this footage. Thus, they continue editing the video. As Xerosic and Malamar are looking for a Zygarde Cell, Ash-Greninja has caught up with them. Ash senses their location and wonders if Ash-Greninja can get inside the van. Xerosic finds a Zygarde Cell and has Malamar use Psychic on it to place it inside the van. Ash-Greninja moves, but it accidentally steps on a branch, alerting Xerosic and Malamar. The latter uses Signal Beam, but Ash-Greninja dodges and fires Water Shuriken. Ash, Bonnie and Serena arrive to the field, demanding Clemont and the cells to be freed. Xerosic has Malmar use Psycho Cut at Ash-Greninja. Taking the opportunity, Xerosic retreats inside his van. Ash-Greninja leaps away and lands in front of the van. Serena is terrified, as the van seemingly drove over Ash-Greninja. However, Ash assures her and Bonnie that Ash-Greninja is just under the van, as he managed to sneak up onto Xerosic's vehicle. Later, Xerosic makes a stop and equips his van with a rocket plider. As Ash-Greninja is on top of the vehicle, which flies away, Xerosic presses a button, which turns the vehicle invisible. As he goes to inspect Clemont, Ash, Serena and Bonnie arrive to a mountain. Xerosic asks Clemont how does he feel. Clemont confirms he feels fine, addressing Xerosic as the Neo Team Flare's new director, making him pleased. Ash, Serena and Bonnie arrive at the top. Ash senses where Ash-Greninja is and realizes he can jump atop the vehicle. He prepares to do so, as Serena and Bonnie grab his hands to come with him. Both of them jump and Ash-Greninja extends his tongue and grabs Serena's hand, pulling her and the others onto the vehicle. They all thank Ash-Greninja and go inside the vehicle. They find Clemont, but they also encounter Xerosic. They demand the Zygarde Cells and Clemont to be released. Xerosic smiles, commenting her brother is now mind controlled. Bonnie is in shock, while Xerosic orders Clemont to capture the others. Clemont starts walking, but Ash doubts Clemont is that weak, thinking he would never give into mind control. Clemont thanks Ash, stating he never was controlled. He shows a chip that stopped any electromagnetic waves. He states when he was cleaning his glasses, he placed the chip to stop the waves. He claims Xerosic lost twice and is proven whose inventions are superior. Xerosic is frustrated and has Crobat use Air Slash, but is stopped by Chespin's Pin Missile. Ash teams up, as Malamar uses Signal Beam and Crobat Wing Attack. Chespin dodges by pulling himself to Ash-Greninja, who launches it on Crobat, who is damaged by his Tackle attack. Xerosic refuses that these people dare to interfere with his plans, as Crobat fires Air Slash. Using Water Shuriken, Ash-Greninja stops the attack and wounds Crobat. Xerosic calls Crobat back, claiming his genious mind will recreate the world. Xerosic decides to retreat and calls Malamar back, then jumps off. However, Clemont uses the Aipom Arm to pull Xerosic back, demanding that he atones for his crimes and that he starts making inventions that help people. As Xerosic is arrested by Officer Jenny and goes into her car, he asks Clemont what gives him the strength. Clemont admits he was not strong in the beginning, but the travels with Ash and the friends made him gain experience to grow stronger. Xerosic mutters "friends" before being pushed into the car and driven away. Bonnie asks the Zygarde Cells if they know what happened to Squishy. Suddenly, a plant emerges and goes to attack Bonnie, but something slices the plant and saves her. Bonnie sees Squishy, who transforms from hound to its original form. She is thrilled to see it and hugs it, expressing she wanted to see it again. Suddenly, Squishy leaps away and orders Ash-Greninja to follow it. The heroes follow them too, to a grove, where they find the other Zygarde in the serpent form. It asks of Ash-Greninja for a favor, which the heroes can hear, too. Zygarde states a lot of negative energy is inside the earth, causing the plants to emerge. They both are trying to destroy those plants, but many more are spawning inside; they know Ash-Greninja has the power to sense this negative energy. Ash recalls the red thing he saw, while Zygarde states they need Greninja's power to sense that energy, though they don't know how does he have that and ask of Greninja to help them. Ash steps forward, asking what will he do. He knows an incident like this mustn't happen again. He recalls Sycamore's words that their meeting in Lumiose City was not a coincidence and feels the same way. He wonders if that power doesn't exist for this moment, but knows well he had to grow stronger when someone else needed it. He states Kalos needs Greninja and it is his new duty to find this negative energy. Ash states even if they are apart, they are still linked together, a link that will never break. Greninja takes some steps forward and hugs Ash, deciding to protect Kalos. Squishy states they will watch over Greninja, while Ash wishes Greninja good luck. Squishy turns to Bonnie, since they won't see each other for some time. She understands Squishy has an important job it needs to do and she will always support it. Bonnie promises to come back after Squishy once she becomes a trainer. Squishy promises this. Later, the heroes bid farewell, as Greninja goes with Squishy and its friend. Trivia *"Pokémon Quiz:" Squishy (JP) *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Zygarde Complete Forme (US) *This is the first time Ash has released a starter Pokémon. Gallery Ash says goodbye to Goodra XY139 2.png Greninja senses something XY139 3.png Ash and Ash-Greninja seeing some red roots inside the plant XY139 4.png Xerosic appears XY139 5.png Xerosic kidnaps Clemont by using Malamar's Psychic XY139 6.png Xerosic talking to Clemont XY139 7.png Ash senses Xerosic's location XY139 8.png Ash orders Ash-Greninja to get inside the van XY139 9.png Xerosic captures another cell XY139 10.png Xerosic notices Ash-Greninja XY139 11.png Ash-Greninja hides under the van XY139 12.png Xerosic controls Clemont XY139 13.png The heroes jumping towards the vehicle XY139 14.png Ash-Greninja grabs the heroes XY139 15.png Clemont approaches the heroes XY139 16.png Clemont reveals that he was never controlled XY139 17.png The heroes battle Xerosic XY139 18.png Officer Jenny arrests Xerosic XY139 19.png Another plant appears XY139 20.png Bonnie is reunited with Squishy XY139 21.png The heroes and Ash-Greninja see Zygarde XY139 22.png Ash and Ash-Greninja hugging each other XY139 23.png Ash-Greninja decides to go with Squishy and its friend XY139 24.png The heroes bid farewell to Ash-Greninja and the two Zygarde }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XYZ Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes animated by Takashi Shinohara Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Fumihiro Yoshimura Category:Episodes focusing on Clemont Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes in which a main character releases or gives away a Pokémon